Benutzer Blog:ElBosso/Projekt des Monats: Shingeki no Kyojin Wiki
Interview mit dem Gewinner-Wiki des Projekt des Monats, dem Shingeki no Kyojin Wiki. Worum geht es in eurem Wiki? In unserem Wiki geht es um die Manga-/Anime-Serie „Shingeki no Kyojin“ (dt. Titel: „Attack on Titan“). Wir sammeln Informationen zu den Charakteren, Orten und Ereignissen und versuchen diese möglichst gut verpackt in unserem Wiki als Nachschlagewerk gegen Gedächtnislücken oder einfach zum Stillen des Wissensdurstes anzubieten. Unser Panda versorgt uns außerdem stets mit den neuesten und skurrilsten News zur Serie, direkt aus Japan. Außerdem informieren wir auch auf unserer Hauptseite stets über die Erscheinungstermine von neuen Bänden, DVDs, Specials und so weiter. Welche Zielgruppe hat das Wiki? Fans des Manga beziehungsweise Anime Shingeki no Kyojin, sowie alle, die eventuell mal wieder einen guten Anime/Manga suchen und sich vielleicht von uns dazu inspirieren lassen, sich mit der fesselnden Story über die letzte Festung der Menschheit und den Kampf mit den Titanen um Leben und Tod auseinanderzusetzen. Natürlich ist es auch für diejenigen gedacht, die sich einfach für eine gute Fantasy-Story mit reichlich Action interessieren. ;) Könnt ihr uns etwas zur Geschichte eures Wikis erzählen? Das Wiki hatte, als ich es gefunden habe, schon einige Inhalte mit ein paar aktiven Nutzern, die ab und zu diese erweiterten oder verbesserten. Ich hatte mich selbst darum gekümmert, ein paar Seiten aus dem englischen Gegenstück zu übersetzen und dort einzufügen, weil ich kein großer Schreiber von Artikeln bin. Weil ich dort einige Arbeit reingesteckt hatte, habe ich stets vorbeigesehen, wie es so läuft und mich mit ein paar anderen Nutzern angefreundet. Aus diesem Grund war es umso enttäuschender, als das Wiki bald daraufhin einfach ohne jegliche Erklärung geschlossen wurde. Um Antworten zu finden, was passiert ist und ob man das Wiki wieder öffnen könnte, habe ich dann den Wikia-Support angeschrieben und anschließend hat Mira das Wiki am 20.9.2013 mit mir als Admin geöffnet. Vielen Dank an dieser Stelle noch mal! Seitdem würde ich behaupten, dass das Wiki wächst und gedeiht und sich mit Hilfe der Interwiki-Links schön an das englische Wiki anknüpft und möglicherweise sogar die Übersetzerin des Manga inspiriert hat. ^^ 300px|right Worin seht ihr den besonderen Reiz eures Themas? Ich würde behaupten, in der Suche nach Antworten. Eines der spannenden Elemente in Shingeki no Kyojin ist es, dass man Stückchen für Stückchen mehr über die Gegner, die Titanen, erfährt. Fragen wie „Wer sind sie?“, „Woher kommen sie?“, „Was wollen sie?“, oder „Weshalb tun sie das alles?“ beschäftigen einen lange und ausgiebig und bieten eine Menge Raum für lange Diskussionen. Auch die Beziehungen zwischen den Charakteren bieten jedes Mal aufs Neue Überraschungen und haben oft eine tiefgründige Hintergrundgeschichte, die es zu erfahren lohnt. Wo sind die Stärken eures Wikis und wo würdet ihr euch über mehr Unterstützung freuen? Wir sind perfekt. Natürlich sind wir nicht perfekt. Wenn man uns mit dem englischen Shingeki no Kyojin Wiki vergleicht, kann man sagen, dass uns noch immer ein paar Inhalte fehlen, was vor allem die Episoden-/Kapitel-Zusammenfassungen angeht. Unsere Stärken liegen aber auf jeden Fall in jedem Einzelnen, der an diesem Projekt mitarbeitet. Wir haben eine nette kleine Community, die gerne und viel diskutiert und gerne offene Fragen klärt. Sagen wir es so: Dort, wo es an Inhalten fehlt, macht es unsere Community wieder wett! ^^ Was muss man als Helfer mitbringen und was ist im Wiki schon vorhanden? Eine gute Rechtschreibung und Grundwissen über die Serie sind schon mal erwünscht. Die Inhalte von der ersten Hälfte des Anime zu kennen, sollte einem helfen, die Welt, in der sich die Charaktere befinden und welches Thema Shingeki no Kyojin behandelt, grundlegend zu verstehen. Auch bitte ich darum, Änderungen an Informationen nur dann vorzunehmen, wenn man sich absolut sicher ist, dass diese Änderung richtig ist und sich auf eine Quelle bezieht. Dafür reicht ein Verweis auf eine Folge oder das jeweilige Kapitel eigentlich aus. Ich erwähne das nur, weil oft Änderungen vorgenommen werden, die sich keinesfalls auf verlässliche Quellen stützen, sondern wohl eher auf Vermutungen oder purem „Ich habe damit Recht, weil ich finde, dass das so richtig ist“ basieren. Ansonsten würde ich behaupten, dass keine „besonderen Fähigkeiten“ oder Kenntnisse gefragt sind, um uns zu unterstützen. Es ist jeder willkommen, uns zu unterstützen! 300px|right Welche Meilensteine wurden schon erreicht? Als „Meilensteine“ würde ich persönlich die Übernahme des Shingeki no Kyojin Designs vom englischen Wiki, die Interlanguage-Links, die ständig aktuellen News und die neue Spoiler-Warnung für Erstbesucher sehen. Inhaltliche Meilensteine sind vor allem die jeweiligen Seiten zu den Hauptcharakteren der Serie als auch jene über die einzelnen Titanen-Typen, die bisher bekannt sind. Außerdem ist seit einiger Zeit unser Regelwerk online, was für einen geordneten Ablauf beim Bearbeiten des Wikis sorgen soll. Was wünscht ihr euch für die Zukunft? Eine weiter wachsende Community und Menge an Inhalten, die aber auch in Qualität glänzen darf. Vielleicht schaffen wir es eines schönen Tages, uns mit dem großen Bruder, dem englischen Shingeki no Kyojin Wiki, gleichzustellen oder sogar zu übertrumpfen. Ah, und bevor ich es vergesse: eine sichere Zuflucht, falls die Titanen tatsächlich kommen! Dann wird jeder für unser Nachschlagewerk dankbar sein! :D Das Interview wurde am 06.05.2014 mit Tails32 geführt, einem Administrator des Shingeki no Kyojin Wikis. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Projekt des Monats